Richie's friend
by animechesirecat7
Summary: So you think Virgil is Richie's only best friend? WRONG, there is another. Her name is Bellatrix Cruz, she is a mixed Brazilian who has a past that makes Virgil upset. Can they be friends for the sake of Richie? Will love blossom? Read here! WARNING: rating my go up do to later chapters, pairings undecided. ENJOY!


**I own nothing. Yea some of the characters outta character but ya know, writers world our minds run rapid/**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lets begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Have you lost it!

"V Bellatrix isn't a bad person. Just give her a chance." Rich pleaded with his friend. His 'sister' was going to be at the Community center in an hour. He just wanted them to get along.

"You want me to be nice to..." he hushed when Richie put his hand over his mouth. He glared when he removed Richie's hand. "A mafia. Why were you friends with someone like that."

"Because when we were kids she always stuck up for me. Like you do. I admit I was scared of her at first but with time we sorta clicked. Insta friends." Rich sighed more to himself than to Virgil, "Please try to get along. Adam is more accepting about this."

"Dude my brother is Ebon. Not much worse you can get." Adam stretched out more on the couch. He was about to go back to sleep.

"Thanks for the support..." His phone beeped. He sighed when he looked over the message. "Try to get use to it by tomorrow."

"So now she isn't coming! Dude what if..."

"Her family isn't like that! Anymore. Look V she's a good person, so she has flaws a lot of us do. Just give her a chance when you meet her." A bit irritated Richie left for patrol. Hoping to night find his sister causing mayhem tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rich and Virgil have been at slight bad ends all day. Adam and Sharon didn't understand much to why. After school Richie didn't go to base ,Virgil went to the store. Sharon and Adam were waiting for them at the base. "Why are they beefing Adam?"

"Some girl Richie knows is coming to town." Adam rubbed the back of his head, "She's in a mafia."

"What!?" Sharon nearly dropped out of her spot in her seat. "He hangs out with hmph" Shannon glared at Adam.

"Not so loud. I don't want this being blown out big ya know." Adam removed his hand and wrapped his arms around Sharon, "Beside if Richie says she's a good person than she is. Have some trust Sharon."

"Fine," Sharon pulled out her phone and dialed on it, "But if she hurts any of you. Her ass has to deal with me." Adam sighed his girlfriend at least was easier to convince than Virgil. "Virgil come down to base little bro. We need to talk_ NOW VIRGIl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Richie's House~~~~~~~~~

"Richie Bellatrix is here." Richie darted out of his room from his moms call. Sprinted down the stairs and gave the Brazilian Burnett a bear hug.

"Hey sis." The girl giggled happily and hugged him back.

"Richie. Good to see you again." They separated. She frowned a little, "Somethings wrong?"

"What? No.." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "Later sis. I promise." Bellatrix nodded, obviously not entirely pleased. "Bye mom see you later."

"Alright you two be safe."

"We will!" Both the teens waved by darting out the house. Stopping in front of two burly men in suites.

"Kan, Ron. Hey..." The two crossed their arms, "Can't I just hang with Rich for the day. Please."

"Hmm." The buffer bodyguards humphed.

"Oh come on Ron. I'll be good. And I got the prey last night."

Kan, the smaller more slime guard held out his hand. "Fork over the cards."

"Fine." Bellatrix cursed in Spanish while she fished out 5 boxes of playing cards and handed it over to Kan. "There." Satisfied the two men left.

"Whoa meta lock-down for a meta-human."

"Fuck you Richie."

Richie let a mischievous smirk cross his face, "Now we both know why that won't happen." The two started to walk around the neighborhood. When the two were positive that none of Bellatrix's babysitters were nearby Richie took out a brand new box of playing cards. Bellatrix happily took the cards out the box and shuffled them in her hand.

"Spill it Rich." Bellatrix looked over at her friend, "What's up."

"Dads better. Mom has a new job..."

"You're dancing around the problem with things I know." Bellatrix deadpanned. Her eyes weren't the usual smoky grey but steal gravel cover. "It has to do with your friends. Doesn't it. Or perhaps its my family background. My ability?" Bellatrix put her new cards into her waist bag.

"As always Atomic Howler gets her data from little info."

"I'm not all predatory my dear brother." Her eyes reverted back to their playful smoky appearance, "If they don't want to meet me they don't have to. Its not like I'm moving here. 2 months tops and I'm gone. Schools the only possible place to see me."

"But..."

Bellatrix cupped his face in his hand, "Richie. You can't make people change face. If they don't want to meet me because of my heritage I can't help that. Don't try to force it." She patted his cheeks and continued to walk. Richie sulked behind her.

"Well lets check out the community center. You always liked places that helped people." Richie shoved her and ran pace. "Race ya!"

Bellatrix laughed and raced after him. "Cheap move Richie!" The two raced through the city like little kids racing home before mom got pissed. When the building was in sight the two ran neck-n-neck trying to knock each other over. Richie tripped up Bellatrix and got to the door first. Dusting herself off she hopped over to the door. "Brat."

"Didn't you teach me anything to win."

"Didn't you teach me morals." The two laughed. Putting an arm on Bellatrix's shoulder, Richie played tour guide for the building. Richie made sure to skip out of the basketball court. No telling if Virgil was going to be there. was exiting out of the basketball court and greeted the teens. "Hey Mr.H. This is my sister Bellatrix she's here on a 2 month visit."

"Welcome to Dakota Bellatrix." held out his hand to shake her hand. Bellatrix smiled nervously, but still shook his hands. Excusing himself, left to go back to his office.

Bellatrix frowned a little, "His aura is really soothing and probably wouldn't be that nice if he knew."

Richie laughed sadly, "You always think the worst of people." He pulled her by the arm.

"Hey Richie!" Richie cringed. He didn't want Virgil to meet Bellatrix anymore. He already had a bad attitude when he told him about her.

*Virgil Pov*

Where has Richie been. After he disappeared after class was over I've been looking for him. Then my pain in the ass sister calls me telling me we need to talk. Top it all off it was about the Mafia girl we haven't even met yet. Although Adam made some good points, we hadn't met her. Why judge what we don't know.

I saw Rich with some girl "Hey Rich!" (BOOM) I ran down to where the noise came from. Terrified to see it was near my pop's office. There was this big ape man with spikes. "Richie get out of here." My attention to see that my pops was being dragged out of the room.

"Pops!"

(Boom) I saw the Ape man laying on the floor. It was groaning, "Kan, Ron finish up here. I'm going with Richie. Lex and the others are coming soon. "

A 12 foot fur man. He looked like he was part wolf or something. He just looked at me, snorted towards the door and picked up the Ape man. The guy that was with him was at least 6'4 holding spiked blades walked up to him, "Kid go check up on the people here. Cops should be here soon." And then that guy left.

"Wait where's my pops!" I ran outside of the hole. "Their gone..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Jump*Richie pov*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on V pick up." I had been pacing in the room trying to get a hold of Virgil. I gave up and called his house.

"Hello?"

"Sharon Its Richie. Your dad got hurt. But he should be fine."

"Richie where are you? Where's Daddy?"

"I'm at my friends house. Her family doctor is looking him over. Said he lost consciousness from the blow and lost some blood. No concussion thankfully."

"Oh god. Wheres Virgil."

"I don't know. Bellatrix went back to the community center to see if anyone else got hurt."

"Bellatrix?"

"My friend. She went back to the center. I haven't heard anything from her yet. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks" the line was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Virgil pov*~~~~~~~~~

I was zooming through the neighborhood looking for any sign of my pops. Nothing. "Fuck." A fireball whizzed past me. "Don't have time for this."

"Back off!" Hotstreak threw a fireball at this girl. She was wearing dark blue shirt that cut off mid arm cut off at the sides showing some type of claw mark tattoos, and as much as a perv I'd sound for saying, black pants that clung to every curve on her. She just stood there with a card in her hand, when she threw it into the fire it blew up.

"Fraid not. You see you interrupted my hunt. And I know you're up to no good. " This girl. She was different. Was she a new bang baby?

"Go to hell." Hotstreak snarled at the girl. She didn't seem impressed.

The girl laughed "maybe in spring. For now..." Another card another explosion. One knocked out Heatstreak. "Good night"

I hopped off the hover-disc, "As much of a bad guy Hotstreak is..."

"Look he interfered and so are you. Hmm. But I guess I can make an exception for a cute face." She was smirking. Why couldn't I say anything. "Bye." There was another explosion both the girl and Hotstreak were gone.

"I gotta find pops"

"V...V!" It was coming from shock box(Is that what they called these things)

"What is it Richie. I'm busy." I guess my headache wasn't helping me any. Its one hell of a bad time.

"Well I thought you'd like to know your dads okay now. But whatever."

"What? Where is he!"

"He's being cared for at my sis house. Doc says he can go home in about an hour."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cruz house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who is he." The elderly man glared at his granddaughter. She, in his eyes, foolishly brought in a stranger in the house.

"Grandfather he is a friend of Richie's he was hurt really badly. I had t...I'm sorry." The elder man patter the girl on the head.

"Such a big hearted warrior. You did the right thing. Tell me sooner next time niña." His eyes softened at his granddaughter, "Alright."

"Yes grandfather." She kissed her grandfather on the cheek. "I am going to see how he is doing." She ran off to go see . When she got there he was awake and being checked over. She didn't see Richie. "Where did Richie go?"

"He went to make a call. Where am I?"

"My house. Doctor said you should be fine. Didn't even get a minor concussion."

"This is quite the home you have..." shifted his gaze around the room. Noticing the room looked like an advanced hospital room.

"Th...you know." Her eyes shifted to predatory when she felt a shift in his aura.

"Yes. Richie explained before he went to make some calls." He sat himself up on the bed. Trying to get more comfortable. "I appreciate you taking me in to get some medical attention. But why not take me to the hospital."

"Most hospitals take approximately 6 minutes to get a patient to a room. Didn't want to get you there and let you fall in a coma or something. I have enough on my conscious." Bellatrix sighed, "Plus I'd hate for Richie to deal with more steam for his delinquent mafia friend."

"Richie sticks up for his 'delinquent' friend pretty well. I heard about his little scuffle with Virgil."

"Oh no. I really don't want to ruin his friendships..."

patted Bellatrix's head, "Not a chance. To be honest I barely hear about Richie fighting so hard to defend someone."

"We always did protect each other. He was the only person in the world that treated me like a person. He even stood up for me when I was being picked on by kids. He took such a beating."

"Still got the scars to prove it." Richie sat next to Bellatrix and laid a arm on her was about to say something, "Don't put yourself down again Bella." Bellatrix didn't say anything more.

After a few hours of chatting the doctor said was ready to go home. "Kan can you please bring the car. We're taking Richie and home now." Kan went to go get the car, "Can you walk?" nodded and with the help of the two teens they got him to the car.

"Richie why don't you spend the night." Richie nodded a bit apprehensively. "Thank you for everything Bellatrix."

"No trouble at all ."

Richie gave Bellatrix a hug that , to , looked like he didn't expect to see her alive in the morning. "Be safe..."

"You know I can't promise that.." After giving Richie a peck on the cheek Bellatrix got back in the car and drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richie was a bit worried all morning. Sharon and Virgil noticed but asked that they don't ask anything. Breakfast was quite, Richie barely touched his food. He excused himself when his phone rang. When he was in the living room. "You're okay?_oh thank god_shut it you're only older by 10 minutes_you did_when?_ I don't know_seriously_yeah sure_yeah he's fine_no_fine geez_later."

"Who was it Rich?" Virgil stuffed some eggs in his mouth, pretending to gag to piss off his sister.

"Bellatrix."

put down his paper,"How is she?"

"She sounded exhausted. So I'm going to say a few scratches and maybe a sprain" The three Hawkins looked at him like he grew a third head, "When you know her as long as I have you pick up on stuff. Oh yeah, Bella asked how you were feeling this morning ."

"I think that girl needs to worry about her condition a bit more." went to put away his dishes, "Tell her if she needs anything she can come by whenever."

"I'm sure she's appreciate it. I have to go get ready." Richie left to go get changed.

"You sure you're alright pop's?"

"I'm fine Virgil. Why don't you two go get ready for the day too."

Richie grabbed his bag and started to head home before he stopped by Bellatrix's house. "Richie!" He stopped and saw Virgil catching up to him.

"What's up V?"

"I want to meet your friend. And talk to you about yesterday." Virgil took in a deep breath, "Look man. I was more upset that you didn't tell me about this friend sooner. Then this girl nabs Hotstreak and..."

"A girl nabbed Hotstreak?"

"Yeah...Whatever man. Look we cool?"

"Always man. Come on. I'm sure Bella can make a pass so you won't get creamed when we get there." Virgil raised his eyebrow but trailed his friend.. Ignoring the look Richie called her. "Hey Bella_fine_look my friend Virgil want to meet you_yeah seriously. Can you clear it with your gramps_really?_cool be there in a few."

"What's the word?"

"She got him to agree last night. I can bring anyone over, so lets drop by Adams and bring him too."

"Alright." After heading over to Adams, making fun of the smoochy faces he was making with Sharon

**Awkward cliffhanger. My bad :P**

**Review and stick around!**


End file.
